hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
James Nightingale
James Nightingale, played by Gregory Finnegan. He is part of the Nightingale family, and is Mac and Marnie's son. In September 2002, James’ 16th birthday, he was made to sleep with Donna-Marie Quinn by his father Mac Nightingale in an attempt to turn him straight. Donna-Marie becomes pregnant with James’ child & Marnie Nightingale paid her £100,000 to keep her son with James (Romeo Quinn) a secret from him. In October 2018, James found out he‘s a father when Romeo tells him he’s his son after many failed attempts to tell him for months. Characterisation Stephanie Waring views him as a handsome man and uses his sexuality to get what he wants, James' help to escape bigamy charges. Waring added "he's very alluring and dashing, so of course Cindy is immediately taken in by his knight-in-shining-armour routine." Biography Arrival James works as a solicitor and in his first scenes he offers legal advice to Cindy about divorcing Mac. Relationships John Paul McQueen James starts to take an interest in John Paul in 2016 after John Paul tells him and his mother off for the way they have been treating Scott. It starts with a one night stand but soon John Paul dumps James after he made some harsh comments towards Scott. James continues to help John Paul with lawsuits and ends up making a bet with Joanna to split up John Paul and Scott. James succeeds in getting back into bed with John Paul but the latter gets hit by a car and loses his sight the next day before he could break up with Scott. Initially James wants to take care of a blind John Paul, realising he loves John Paul, but his mother emotionally manipulates James into dumping John Paul. They don't get back together until after John Paul sees Mac beat up James and he wants to help him deal with his abusive past. James struggles with opening up and being a family with John Paul, but he is willing to try and learn. When John Paul gets a letter stating Finn O'connor might be released from jail. James does whatever he can to prevent that from happening. Unaware that John Paul is secretly growing closer to Ste Hay and ends up kissing him. John Paul decides that he needs to be with James after James tells him he loves him, and the two end up getting engaged when John Paul accepts James his proposal, however their happiness is short lived as John Paul cheats on James with Ste and James finds out. In an act of revenge James pretends to have kidnapped Ste and makes John Paul believe he was in the boot of the car that he pushed of a cliff. John Paul then proceeds to leave Hollyoaks and a broken hearted James is left behind. Kyle Kelly James meets Kyle when he investigates Ryan Knight. Kyle being Ryan's former lover offers James the perfect blackmail material to protect Harry. After Harry pleads guilty to killing Amy Barnes, James and Kyle meet up again as James is in need to drink away his pain and have some meaningless sex. Seeing that James is without a job, Kyle becomes his tenant. James is unaware that Kyle has been hired by Sami Maalik to set James up. Sami wants to use Kyle in his plan to frame James for murder. Kyle helps James get his job back and helps James free Harry. He is desperately trying to make James love him, so that Sami will pay him the money he needs to get his treatment for MS. The two have a turbulent relationship, with James throwing out Kyle when Harry agrees to live with him. Though soon after Harry decides to stay with Ste, James asks Kyle to move back in and the two become more serious. Kyle tries to get a rise out of James to make it more believable he would kill Kyle, but doesn't succeed. In the end he drugs James and pretends James had hit him while he was drunk. James believes he is becoming like his father and attends therapy to prevent him from hitting Kyle again. James takes care of Kyle when he has an MS attack and Kyle wants out of the deal with Sami, having fallen in love with James. Though Kyle is quickly back to scheming when his insecurity regarding James and Harry's relationship gets the better of him. James tries to reassure Kyle that he loves him but in the end Kyle and James fight once again over Harry's presence in James's life. Kyle accidentally pushes James through the table and disappears. Sami uses the moment to frame James for murdering Kyle and James ends up behind bars after he attacks Sami when he learns Kyle is still alive. James ends the relationship after being released from jail, saying that he did love Kyle but that those feelings are long gone. Knowing Kyle helped set him up and that everything they had was part of a plan to bring him down. Harry Thompson 2016 When James arrives to town it doesn't take long before his eyes fall on Harry. Taking advantage of Harry's homeless position. James tries to win over Harry's trust by offering him a place to stay and giving Ste a job. Harry mistakingly thinks James is after Ste and tells James to back off. James, however, is quick to set that straight and tells Harry, he's not after Ste, he's after him and that he always gets what he wants. Deliberately causing a fight between Harry and Ste, James offers Harry a warm meal and makes another move on Harry. Harry makes it clear he would never cheat on Ste, to which James offers him 10K for one night of pleasure. Harry turns him down. The next day Harry is forced to work Ste's shift and James flirts with him, trying to make him change his mind. Harry once again turns him down. When Ste gets arrested later that day, Harry asks James for help. James helps Harry free of charge and reminds him about the 10K offer. Trying to prevent Ste from selling drugs Harry decides to sleep with James for the money. The next morning he finds out Ste had sorted the problem. When Ste finds the money he lies about where it came from and gives it back to James. James moves onto John Paul, as he claims the fun was in the hunt which is over now, but he remains to have a soft spot for Harry. When Tony and Diana won't sell the Hutch to Marnie, James blackmails Harry into helping him. He fake-kidnaps Harry, which seems to work as they sign over the hutch. Harry later blackmails James into giving his Dad and Diana their old jobs back. James wants to show Harry he's still the one in the charge and offers Ste a job as well, Ste however recognizes that James was Harry's kidnapper and goes to police forcing Harry to confess he helped set it up. When Ste confronts James, James has the last laugh and exposes their one night stand and the money he paid for it. Leading to Ste and Harry to break up. He later tells Ste, that he thinks Ste is responsible for ruining Harry's life and his bright future. Who murdered Amy? When the One night stand between John Paul and Ste is revealed at the wedding, James stays behind with Harry. They talk and eventual share a few kisses and maybe a little more. James later sees Harry throw something away in the bin and asks if he has come back for more, Harry tells him he's back with Ste. In a flashback, James removes what Harry threw away from the bin and puts it in the pond. James is told the next day that Amy has been murdered and that someone broke into his flat. Harry begs James to defend Ste, claiming he knows Ste didn't do it. James is baffled Harry would go back to Ste after what Ste did, but Harry has his reasons. It is unclear when exactly James figured out that Harry believed he had killed Amy, but James agrees to help Ste with his case. Though in actuality he is framing Ste in order to protect Harry. With the help of Ryan they remove the picture they found taken by D.C Armstrong and James takes Ste's blood from the hospital and puts it on the found sneakers. James is constantly trying to get Harry to give up on Ste and so Harry can realize he needs to move on with his life, because he still has a lot to offer and live for, but Harry cannot do this. Making James even more determined to put Ste behind bars for good. In the meantime DC Armstrong has been released from his stalking charges and James has paid him off to keep him quiet about what he saw (James hiding evidence), he tells D.C Armstrong he threw away stuff belong to John Paul and that he spend the night with Harry as his alibi. When Ryan regrets setting up Ste, James is forced to confess to Ste he is indeed setting him up because he's trying to keep Harry safe. Ste agrees to go to jail and let James do his job. Harry, however, cannot accept this and James decides to frame D.C Armstrong instead. James urges Harry to keep quite because of everything he put on the line for him, but Harry eventual tells Tony, who kicks him out of the house. James runs into Harry at the police station and discovers Harry was arrested for soliciting. Harry tells him he's been sleeping with men for the last few weeks and that Ryan arrested him during an operation. James digs deeper into this and discovers this wasn't case. He finds out Ryan is gay and uses it to blackmail him into dropping Harry's charges. James is trying to convince Harry once again he's a not a bad person and that he deserves a second change. Harry tells James how he feels about everything that has happened and leaves. While Harry got arrested the police took his DNA and before the day is over they have taken him in for questioning. Harry rushes to James for help, which James provides in the form of an alibi. He tells DS Thrope Harry is his lover and that they were together the night Amy was murdered. He later tells Harry not to worry. Harry returns a few days before Christmas after breaking into James his apartment because he had nowhere else to go. Harry is beaten up after a client attacked him. James doesn't want Harry back on the street where he could possible get hurt even more. Diana and Ryan have both learned Harry is the killer, but Ryan agrees to let Harry be, after being blackmailed by James. Later that day James and Harry sleep together after an emotional, open conversation, where James opens up to Harry about Mac. James is hurt the next day, when Harry asks for money, because James felt something and thought it meant more than Harry does. James asks Harry if he is willing to give them a change to see if Harry can feel something more for him. Harry turns him down, as he doesn't want to take advantage of James his feelings for him. Planning to go back to selling himself, James makes him an offer; Harry can stay with James and James will find Harry more trustworthy clients. James offers this as it is the only thing Harry will accept that keeps Harry safe and of the streets. Harry accepts James his offer. Intro * 2016: James stands in a party with several candelabras around. * 2016-: James stands in The Dog with his mother. Category:Characters Category:Nightingale Family Category:2016 Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:2017 Characters